


Another Untitled Drabble

by firelakie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelakie/pseuds/firelakie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by PT on Eljay's 'Centers of Gravity' (http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/101845.html)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Untitled Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by PT on Eljay's 'Centers of Gravity' (http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/101845.html)

She didn't want it. _Frak._

It was there. Just sitting.

Growing.

It was making her sick. Uncomfortable.

And now everyone knew. She felt their eyes on her whenever she walked in the causeway. She gave one of the nuggets a glare as he was staring in excess.

She stole away to the head.

Cool water dripped through her fingers. Felt so good. Warm, a comfort even, having it shock her skin.

She looked up. Into the mirror. Saw herself.

Was the same. Apart from this--this thing she didn't want.

"Gods, you really frakked this one up," she said to herself. She lowered her eyes and sighed. Palm to her forehead, she shook her head. "Gods."

" 's there something you want to tell me?" He was behind her, standing in the entryway.

_Not now._ She stared unblinkingly, cold and rigid as the fixtures on the faucet before her.

_Not yet._


End file.
